Into the Wild
by Demonkitty101
Summary: In the wolven clans, mates are to be determined by the soulmate princible, the law that states that each wolf is to have one single partner, one perfect half to be with forever. Then comes two young wolf soulmates Mikan and Natsume, learning to love.
1. Chapter 1

Demonkitty: Hiya! This is my awesomely awesome story! Reviews are appreciated, and if you flame me, I'll flame ya right back! *Pulls out snow blower* MWA HA HA HA!

Natsume: That's a snow blower, retard.

Demonkitty: Oh, sorry! * Pulls out flamethrower* MWA HA HA HA!

Natsume: …Whatever.

Mikan: Demonkitty owns nothing!

Chapter 1

Normal POV.

The tiny silver wolf padded forward cautiously. She looked around fearfully.

It was official. She was lost. Desperately lost.

She peered at the dark, looming trees that seemed to glare at her in the dark glow of the moon. She shivered. She wondered how this happened again.

_Flashback_

_She pranced around the field of flowers happily, dancing and jumping after the butterflys. _

"_Hotaru! Play with me!" _

_She raced around on her four paws, her tail fluttering after her._

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Fine. Let's play hide and seek. I'll seek."_

"_Okay!" _

_She ran off to the woods. The dark ebony wolf waited about five seconds before padding off to home._

"_Idiot."_

_Back to Present_

Oh yeah. Hotaru ditched her. She jumped, hearing a faint rustling sound, and froze for about a full minute before jumping into the bushes, quaking.

Normal POV

Okay. She was worried. The little idiot wasn't back yet. She probably got lost in the forest. Damn. This wasn't good. Who was gonna tell her parents? When her parents were angry bad things happened. Like the zombie apocolypse.

She stood and paced, her fur bristling, violet eyes shining with worry. She growled. How did Mikan get lost? She practically lived there.

It was actually kind of pathetic.

"Anna, come on. We're going to the forest."

"Yes, Hotaru-sama."

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, Hotaru-sama."

The white wolf followed the black wolf out.

Natsume POV.

I growled. I lost the guards, but I think I was lost.

Which was ridiculus. Natsume Hyuuga did not get lost. I stalked through the forest in the moonlight.

I heard a whimpering. I fell into a defensive crouch, teeth bared and hackles raised.

I prepared to spring.

I leaped, and landed on a tiny white wolf.

And was immediately electrocuted.

Demonkitty101: Yeh, it kinda sucks... Please review, and flames will be...handled. *Laughs manically*


	2. Chapter 2

Demonkitty: Okay, I'm so happy for the reviews! Love you guys! And I'll try to make the chapters longer! Also, don't flame me, please. Well, you can, but you'll… regret it.

Natsume: Hey.

Mikan: Demonkitty doesn't own anything!

Oh yeah, babee-angel, I kind of based it off of XBeloved Wolf Of MyX by xcardmistressx, but I like to think that this story is mine, though they share plenty of similarities.

Chapter 2

Natsume POV

What the hell? It was pretty much the only thought running through my head when I landed on the shivering white wolf.

Sparks flew. They shot through me at a lightning pace. I looked down and I could see that the silver wolf was feeling the same.

I leaped off, back into a hunting crouch. She stood, ears flattened, tail down. All the signs of surrender.

I stood again. She did too, and wagged her tail.

What was she, a tiny Chihuahua, or a _really_ tiny wolf?

"Who _are _you?" I snarled.

"Mikan!" she yelped happily, prancing around me.

Okay. I knew what she was now.

An idiot.

She spun around, and then she whimpered and flattened herself to the ground.

Bipolar?

"I forgot I was lost…" she whispered.

Yeah. An idiot.

"Where do you live?" I asked her. I felt the strangest urge to protect this little one.

"In the Air tribe…" she whimpered.

I sighed.

"Come on. I'll take you to it." I said.

"Really!" She said, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Yay!"

She pounced on my front paw, which, by the way, she was barely taller than.

The sun was almost coming up. Damn.

"Come on." I grabbed her by the scruff and ran off to her tribe.

Hotaru POV.

Where was she? Anna and I had searched the entire forest for her scent, which had apparently ended suddenly, and changed to a…. different scent.

"Hotaru-sama, she's not here!" She said.

"And the sun is coming up!"

"I know." I growled.

"Let's go." I said.

"But, Hotaru-sama!..." Anna gasped.

"We have to leave before the sun rises! Come on!"

"Yes Hotaru-sama."

Natsume POV

We made it back to her tribe before sunrise. She looked up at me.

"Thanks!" she yelped.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be going now."

"What! Please don't go!" She whimpered, eyes tearing up.

Definitely an idiot, but I could feel my fur lying flat.

"She right. You should stay. The sun will be here soon." A new voice called out.

"Poppa!" She spun and jumped atop of him. He chuckled. I knew that he was right.

"…Okay. But I'm leaving as soon as the sun dims."

"I would expect nothing else from our young Fire kingdom prince." He said, amused.

"Waaa? Prince? Really? I didn't know that!" Mikan turned and stared at me with confused hazel eyes.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

Hotaru POV

I sent Anna back to the hut *cough*mansion*cough*.

Meanwhile, I ran back to Mikan's place.

I padded through the door, and I saw her.

Never before have I been so happy to see that idiot.

Besides blackmailing purposes, I mean.

Normal POV

The ebony wolf towered over the tiny silver wolf and cuffed her over the head.

"You idiot! You had me so worried!" She growled.

"But _you_ ditched _me_!" The wolf pointed out.

"Well, I'll be going. Sunrise has passed." Natsume stood, and padded out the door.

"Wait!" Mikan raced after him.

"What?"

"Um… Thank you." She stared down at her paws.

"Natsume's eyes softened.

"No problem." He licked her ear affectionately.

Bad idea.

Sparks flew. Natsume backed away.

"I'm leaving."

Demonkitty: So waddya think? I'll just clear this up, they can't face sunrise or sunset, because if they do, they will change to human form forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Demonkitty: Hey, this story is going to be put on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry, but I just want to focus on one story at a time. But, I know it always irks me when authors waste a whole chapter just saying that they are going to stop writing. So, to soften the blow, here's a chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter Three

Normal POV

Natsume didn't know why he felt so attracted to the little wolf he had met in the woods. He just knew that he had to see her again. But he thought he knew where to find her.

He crept through the brambles silently, knowing that she was there.

At least he hoped so.

And he was correct. He smiled unconsciously while watching her play in her wolfen form. She was alone this time.

Perfect. He stood and walked forward. He saw Mikan stiffen before recognizing the scent.

"Natsume!" She yelped, and twirled. She turned human.

He almost gasped. Her human form was as beautiful as her wolf form. She had long auburn hair with subtle caramel highlights that shone in the sun. Her eyes glittered, and he could see that they were a gorgeous hazel. He could see where she got her silvery coloring, for her skin was pale porcelain that radiated a healthy glow. Her figure was willowy and graceful, her movements like liquid. She looked to be about 13.

He knew that he watched her with awe. A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Natsume? What's wrong?" She asked in her sweet voice. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way. He had never felt this way before. She was barely a child. She didn't even have her Rune yet!

He felt the strongest urge to kiss her.

Which he suppressed.

Barely.

He could feel his own Rune burning on his throat. He touched it unconsciously. Elmal, the Rune of Fire. He remembered having it branded into his throat.

He knew his power. Fire. He couldn't help but think of her Rune. He wondered what such a beauty's Rune could be.

He knew his power. Destrucion.

Oh, the illusion of power.

Mikan's POV

Boy, was I surprised when Natsume appeared out of nowhere. I had yelped in surprise, and then turned, when I found his scent.

He stared at me.

_Really, really_ hard_._

It was really weird.

"Natsume? What's wrong?" I asked. I felt my eyes drawn to his Rune. Elmal. Hmmmmm… I saw his human form. Wow… He had silky raven locks that looked feather-soft. He had these intense crimson orbs that looked like they stared straight into your soul. They were unnerving. His body was built but not bulky. He looked like, 16. **(A/N Natsume, you pedo!) **

He was gorgeous.

And still staring.

Demonkitty: Okay, guys, I'm real sorry! I'll update sometime in the future! XD!


End file.
